


I'm Scared of Needles

by avastone12



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Needles, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avastone12/pseuds/avastone12
Summary: written for a prompt. Character A is covered in tattoos and is scared of needles





	I'm Scared of Needles

**Author's Note:**

> First work on here. Always open to constructive criticism... let me know if there's any spelling errors.

I stood in line fidgeting with the piercing in my lip. I really didn’t want to be here but my mom made us get these shots every year. I hated needles, and to top it off Dean was in line behind me.  
“Hey Cas you okay? You look real nervous.”  
“Uh.. I’m fine.”  
Dean and I had been dating for almost two years now, and I knew he wouldn't judge me but I just couldn’t tell him. I looked back at the line ahead of me and paled, there were only two people left in line.  
“Seriously Cas what’s wrong?” The look of concern on his face finally made me spill.  
“I’m scared of needles.” I mumbled. Dean raised his eyebrow and I sighed.  
“I’m scared of needles.” I repeated in a stronger voice. He gave me a look, and I let my head hang low.  
“Go ahead and laugh.”  
It started out as a giggle before it became a full blown laugh. It took him a moment but he managed to stifle his laughter so he could speak.  
“You mean to tell me your scared of needles. You’re covered in tattoos and piercings Cas. How are you..”  
I guess I was wrong, he would judge me. I turned back around before I felt a warm hand on my shoulder.  
“Would it help if I went in with you? I’m sorry about laughing it’s just kinda ironic."


End file.
